Conversa de Garota
by lirio do potter
Summary: Nada como ser atrapalhada no meio de um momento importante como o primeiro beijo de um casal. Mas, ter um tempo a mais para conversar e discutir o que se deve fazer, é bom certo? Bom, pelo menos é isso que aconteceu com Alice quando Lily Evans entra na sala e atrapalha seu primeiro beijo com Frank Longbottom. One Short.


Seus dedos estavam entrelaçados nos dela por cima da cama, seus lábios a poucos centímetros de distancia, e os olhos quase fechados, a pela arrepiada. Ambos a espera de um beijo que não aconteceu.

Alguém abria a porta da sala com firmeza, e sem perceber os dois falava sem parar.

-Al você viu o meu cader...Ah Merlin! – Alice empurrou Frank para longe, totalmente corada e ele, por sua vez, coçou a nuca corando e olhou para o lado- Frank, o que faz aqui?

-Eu...hã...her...bom...estudar...-gaguejou ele sem olhar para elas- Lice...eu já vou indo. – se inclinou e depositou um beijo da bochecha da morena que sorriu de lado- A gente se vê, Lils – e saiu do quarto

Lily olhava para a porta boquiaberta, com os livros nas mãos batendo nos joelhos descobertos, ela girou para encarar a morena. Alice olhava para baixo com um sorriso bobo no rosto, passava as mãos pelo cabelo, arrumava a saia...

-Alice...o que estava acontecendo aqui?

-Her...hã...nada? –ela fez uma careta e sorriu de lado, levantando o rosto.

-Alice ele ia te beijar!

-Não, ele não ia!

-Lice, você está vermelha!

-Não, eu não estou.

-Allie, ele estava indo te beijar, por Merlin!

-Ah, mas que droga, Evans - ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos rindo. Alice sentia que seu corpo poderia explodir de tamanha vergonha que sentia de Lily no momento- Quer parar?

-Desculpe Al, desculpe. Não por ter falado de vocês dois, por que bom, eu estou certa –riu-se Lily- mas por ter atrapalhado, desculpe.

-Lily, calma

-Merlin, eu estou morrendo de vergonha! Ele ia te beijar se eu não tivesse entrado! Desculpe Al! Sinto muito! Quer que eu o chame de volta? Eu chamo e vou embora! Ai meu deus. Não? Não quer que eu chame? Tem certeza? Okay.

Alice levantou o rosto e encarou Lily. A amiga sorria de orelha a orelha, e estava mais animada do que Alice com o fato que, bom, era verdade e todos saberiam uma hora ou outra. Enquanto, Lily não poderia estar mais feliz pelo que acabara de ver, talvez um pouco constrangida e culpada, mas em um todo feliz.

-Então...-ela se sentou ao lado de Alice e bateu seu ombro de leve no dela- não vai me contar? – Lily sorria mostrando todos os dentes.

-Não...- Alice encarou a menina por alguns segundos antes de suspirar – É complicado Lils, ele...bom, é ele.

-Al...Olhe, é normal sentir insegurança sobre esse assunto, sobre meninos como ele.

-O que quer dizer?

-Eles chamam atenção, não é? As meninas dão em cima delas –Lily olhava para a janela agora com um ar triste- e nós nunca sabemos se eles estão sendo sinceros ou se é tudo uma grande piada particular.

Alice deu de ombros.

Lily entendia muito bem toda a insegurança de Alice. Ela tinha medo, medo de que tudo que ele dirigiu a ela nos dias em que se vem –leiam-se todos os dias desde o quarto ano- fosse uma grande mentira e que ela não era nada disso que ele proferia e acreditava.

Lily sentia que Alice estava no mesmo estado que ela, ou pelo menos um pouco parecido, e que talvez esteja grata, agora, por ter lhe dado mais tempo para pensar.

-Eu gosto dele, Li. –murmurou Alice

Lily não conseguiu conter o sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto assim que ouviu as palavras de Alice e enquanto a outra corava loucamente e se perguntava se o que ela havia falado era para Evans ou para si própria.

-Verdade? Ninguém reparou – declarou Lily tentando, sem muito sucesso, aliviar a tensão no ar- Desculpe.

-Não sei se eu posso sentir isso –bufou Alice- Nem nos falamos, conversamos ou somos parecidos... Mas eu gosto tanto dele.

Apesar de saber que Lily odiava romantismo, por algumas partes, Alice não tinha controle das palavras que saiam de sua boca quanto o assunto era ele. Porque na realidade, ela queria estar com ele nesse exato momento, queria o ouvir rir, queria o sentir perto novamente.

Lily respirou fundo e olhou para a amiga sorrindo.

-Estava só se referindo ao Frank?

-Não. A todos eles, Al. Aos meninos em geral.

-James...? –Alice sorriu tímida

-Por que sempre o colocam no meio das conversas em que eu participo? –ela revirou os olhos e Alice se encolheu, se preparando para pedir desculpas- Mas estava me referindo a ele também.

-Lily...

-Eu entendo como é complicado, sabe? O ver lá com outras, não é ciúmes, mas ele diz que gosta de mim e um lado meu acredita, juro que acredita - acrescentou ao ver a expressão de duvida no rosto da amiga-, mas poxa, ele é o Potter! E pode ter quantas quiser ou escolher a dedo qual ele quer. Por que iria logo se apaixonar por uma nascida-trouxa, rata de biblioteca?

Alice sorriu e olhou com os olhos lagrimosos para Lily.

-Porque ele pode ter elas a hora que ele quiser. Mas você é diferente delas... -Lily suspirou-Meninos são complicados - declarou depois de alguns minutos

-Muito.

-É o nosso último ano, Lils. Não quero me arrepender de ter feito algo ou de ter deixado de fazer...

Lily concordou e olhou para Alice com um ar mais sério.

-Acha que eu devo dar uma chance ao Potter? – Fortescue espera ouvir aquilo desde sempre, e ao ver a expressão que Lily estava sabia que ela já havia pensado no assusto diversas vezes.

Na realidade, ninguém nunca teria parado para pensar em como tudo deveria ter sido complicado para Lily ou como sua mente estava sempre trabalhando e matutando coisas que tinham, ou não, haver com o fato de que James era perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Todos sempre viam o lado dele e raramente o dela.

Alice a olhou por alguns segundos sorrindo como Lily deveria ter sorrido há minutos atrás.

-Você ainda tem a coragem de me perguntar? – Evans olhou para baixo corando e sorrindo

- Dar uma chance ao Potte...,ah tudo bem,ao James –acrescentou ao ver a expressão de Alice- vou anotar isso no final da minha lista de coisas para fazer antes do fim do ano.

-No final? Por que não no começo?

-No meio?

-Está ótimo para mim.

-Então será no meio. –sorriu Lily

-Lils?

-Hm?

-Frank me pediu em namoro hoje à tarde... - proferiu Alice em um tom mais baixo.

Lily levantou o rosto e encarou a Alice.

-O que você respondeu?

-Que ia pensar... -Alice passou a língua por entre os lábios nervosa.

-Pensar em que criatura? Você acabou de me falar que gosta dele!

-Mas...- Alice apertava as mãos nervosa – Lily...

-Você vai amanha falar com ele! Sim amanha, e nem adianta me olhar com essa carinha ai.

-Lily...

-Que Lily nada!

Alice sorriu e Lily sorriu junto, ambas feliz por terem tido uma conversa como essa.

-Acho que temos um avanço aqui.

-Concordo.

Lily abraçou Alice de lado e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Como não amar Frank Longbottom? – perguntou Lily a Alice

-Como não amar James Potter? –revidou Alice

-Quer que eu liste os mil defeitos que ele tem?

-Não importa quantos defeitos que ele tem, desde que a única qualidade que ele possui a faça feliz.

-Profundo, Al.

-Estava sendo sincera.

-Eu sei...

-Quer que eu lhe conte uma das melhores qualidades dele?

-Se você encontrou uma, quero avaliá-la. Mas primeiro, eu devo lhe contar uma das melhores qualidades do Frank.

-Sou toda ouvidos.

-Ele a fez acreditar em si mesma.

Alice olhou para baixo corando.

– Qualidade do James agora, por favor, e sim eu disse James, se acostume.

-Ele não desistiu de você.


End file.
